On a rollercoaster called life
by 1Dinfection
Summary: Just because one goes to school doesn't mean she can't have adventures.
1. Chapter 1  A new beginning

_**Chapter 1- A new beginning **_

As i look out my window on a nice snowy day, i see Zayn arrive in his new ferrari. I run down the stairs yelling "Stacey hurry up! Zayns here."  
>When i open the door as i suprise he yells. "VAS' HAPPENING?" laughing then gives me a bear hug."waiting for Stacey, like always" i replied.<br>"IM COMING IM COMING!" Stacey spoke coming down the hall. As she came around the corner Zayns mouth dropped.  
>Stacey and Zayn have been going out the past 2 months now, they have the cutest relationship, i hope mine turns out like that.<br>Though you could tell Zayn was speechless by the way he looked at her. It was becoming to awkward so i had to the break the silence.  
>"So are we all ready now? come on, chop chop." "Alright miss bossy boots" Zayn replied with a giggle.<p>

As we were walking down the driveway, Zayn quickly ran and opened the passenger door for my sister Stacey.  
>"You're always such a gentleman." Stacey said as she kissed him on the cheek before hopping in.<br>Which sent Zayn red in the face. "Oh Amanda, be quiet!" Zayn said jokingly after he found me laughing in the back.  
>"So where are we off to?" Stacey asked. "You never got around to telling me." "it's a secret." Zayn replied smiling.<p>

As 10 minutes past i couldn't help but think where were we going. I didn't think Zayn would take us somewhere that special if i was there.  
>"oh, we're here now" Zayn said suddenly. "So..eh, where exactly are we?" Stacey asked. "WHAT?" i said to Stacey.<br>"how could you not know where we are? We're at Liam's you idiot." So i quickly jumped out of the car excited to see Liam.  
>"woah, someones done their research" said Stacey laughing. I've had this 'thing' for Liam ever since we met, when i was 6 and he was 7.<br>So you could say he's a childhood friend/crush. "Are the rest here?" i asked Zayn. "yeah," he replied.  
>"Though Niall will be late, because he's bringing over a special someone" he said laughing.<br>As i saw in the corner of my eye, Stacey rolled her eyes and grabbed Zayns hand.

Liams' POV

"Amanda!" i yelled in suprise. "Long time no see, it's great to see you haha" i said while giving her a massive hug.  
>"i believe so, 2 months its been. I've missed those hugs." Amanda replied blushing. "you're not the only one." i told her smiling.<br>As i saw her blush harder then before on her way in, i saw Zayn and Stacey taking their time together outside, so i left them there.  
>"Alright, almost everyones here. Just waiting for Niall and his girlfriend" I said while everyone laughed.<br>"What do you reckon she's like?" Harry asked. "Who who's like?" Stacey interrupted coming inside with Zayn.  
>"Nialls' new girlfriend." Louis replied. "Well we'll just have to wait and see now won't we, because i think this is them now." said Stacey.<p>

As we all ran to the door it just happened to be Niall and his girlfriend. "Heeey!" Everyone said running out of the door.  
>"Hey guys" said Niall. "I'd like you to meet Sophie, Sophie Hamilton." She was blonde and had brown eyes. 'Damn Nialls lucky,' i thought.<br>"Hello" Sophie finally spoke. 'Oh. My. God. She has the most beautiulest voice ever.' i once again thought.  
>"So Sophie this is, Liam, Harry, Zayn, Stacey, Amanda and Louis." Niall introduced. "Can you sing?" i asked her.<br>"Haha well, i don't know, i suppose a little." She replied. "She can, i've heard her.  
>We met at singing lessons actually" Spoke Niall gasing into Sophies eyes.<br>"Okay well, lets go and sit by the bombfire and have marshmellows and tell stories" i added with a grin.

Amandas' POV

As i walked over to where Louis, Harry and Liam were sitting, i could hear Liam talking about some girl he liked.  
>"She has the most sweetest personality you could ever find, Shes so beautiful, just everything about her makes me want to be with her all the time and hold her in my arms." "Who are we talking about?" i interrupted. "Oh, eh, just some girl i like" replied Liam.<br>"Can i know who?" i asked with a wide grin on my face hopping he'd say it was me. "Eh," Liam Started off.  
>"Who wants Marshmellows?" Louis quickly asked. "Yeah, thanks" we all replied.<br>Liam nodded at Louis as a 'thanks for saving me' way, and Louis nodded back.

As time passed by it was getting late and i was extremely tired. "Come on Amanda, i have to get up early for work tomorrow so we better get going."  
>"Okay I'll meet you out there" i told Stacey. So as i gave each of the boys a kiss on the cheek goodbye and welcomed Sophie into the group i couldn't help but wonder who Liam was talking about to the boys, he always tells me this stuff, why not now?<p>

Sophies' POV

"Do you think they liked me?" i asked Niall nervously. "Of course!" he replied. "Who woudn't?" I laughed weakly.  
>"Oh come on, they're not judgemental people" said Niall. Standing by his word, he was right. As they told their goodbyes,<br>i was sure i was going to certainly miss those people. I had so much fun that night, i coudn't wait to do it again.


	2. Chapter 2 A special something

_**Chapter 2 - A special something for a special someone.**_

'It's time to get up, in the morning (in the morning 2x), Got McDonalds breakfast for you(Just for you), or any other brand. We drove two miles to get it So you better get up and eat it, You don't wanna be a selfish' the boys started singing walking into Amandas room. 'So we gotta get up! Time to get up! It's time to get up! It's time to get up! It's time to get up! It's time to get up! It's time to get up!' 'it's like de ja vou' Amanda thought laughing. 'It's time to... Shh..Get up. It's time..Dobe doo.. WAKE UP!' the boys finished. 'ITS TIME TO GET UP! hahaha' Amanda awoke saying. 'YAAAAAY' the boys saying walking out the room. So after that great goodmorning song i got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.  
>'i think our song got her up ;)' Harry said jokingly. 'Oh im sure it did' Amanda replied back sarcasticly. 'So it's almost valentines day Amanda, What are you getting me? ;)' Liam asked. 'Oh that reminds me, how would you like to be my valentines to the school dance?' Amanda asked. 'Really?' 'well i don't see why not.' Said Amanda. 'Well then, when is it?' Liam asked with a grin on his face. '2 weeks from now,' replied Amanda. 'Okay, can't wait then' Liam smiled.<p>

'I know just the thing to get my special someone' Zayn interrupting. Stacey smiling as she says, 'well i know what im going to get you' 'it's not going to be as good as mine' Zayn said quickly. 'oh whatever.' Amanda rolled her eyes watching them fight over whos going to get the best present. 'Oh crap!' Stacey began saying, after the 'fight'. 'im going to be late for work' She finished. 'see yaaaaa!' everyone said as she walked out the door. 'Has anyone seen Niall yet?' Amanda asked. 'I heard him get up but haven't seen him since.' replied Louis. Louis' been quiet the last couple of days, Wonder what's wrong with him. As she went to put my bowl on the counter, Amanda walked over to Louis. 'You okay?' she started off. 'yeah,' Louis said with what looked like a fake smile. 'I know theres something wrong' Amanda told him. 'I just feel like i've been left out lately' Louis said uncertainly. 'What?' She started off. 'Noooo, you mustn't be thinking straight, if you feel like that how about we go on an adventure or something next month when i have school holidays then hey?' Amanda asked. 'All 8 of us if you want, including Nialls girlfriend if she wants to come, and we can have a picnic and everything hey, you love adventures don't you?' Amanda once asked again. 'Well yeah,' Louis started off with a grin. 'Oh alright, it sounds fun, could we go camping as well?' He started excitingly. 'Of course!' Amanda replied happyly. 

As time went by it was almost Valentines day. 'Stacey, i want you to come help search for a dress with me for the Valentines school dance' Amanda said commandly. 'Ooohh, can i come?' Stacey asked which sounded sarcastic. 'Year 12 students only, you went last year, your turn is over now' replied Amanda. 'Woaahh, calm down, i was just joking haha' said Stacey. So they headed off to Ally. As Amanda walked in, she could smell the scent of vanilla, it was waaaaay bigger then last time she was there. 'Woaaahh' Amanda started off. 'Stop acting like an idiot, it's only a store' Stacey said sharply. 'Well i don't come here every couple of days looking for new clothes' Amanda snapped back. 'Well maybe you should since everything you're wearing is getting to small and out of fashion' Stacey said in a -i-just-owned-you way. 'Hey!' Amanda said aloud, 'well Liam and Harry like my style' She mummbled. 'What was that? :)' Stacey said. 'Nothing' Amanda quickly replied.  
>10 minutes past looking at clothes, 'okay start with these 5 and once you've tried those on try these ones on' Stacey told Amanda. 'why can't i just take all 10 in?' 'because you're only allowed 5 at a time' Stacey replied quite annoyed. 'Now hurry, im not going to be here forever.' *shhh* Amanda sliding the curtains across. The first dress was a greeny blue colour, short like a long top but long enough for a dress and crinkled at the top. *shhh* Sliding the curtain back open.<br>'Stacey! come here' Stacey quickly walked to the room where Amanda was trying on her clothes. 'How does it look?' Amanda asked nervously. 'You look beautiful! ahhh' Stacey began saying. 'thanks' Amanda said embarrassed. 'Now try the next ones on and only call me if you like it okay.' She said with a grin. 'Okay' said Amanda.  
>The next one was multiple colours such as purple, blue, and green with wholes on each side of the body. The third was blue and white checkered shirt with a silky white jacket and demin 3 quarter jeans, and the list went on.<p>

20 minutes later after trying on all the dresses, t-shirts, jackets and jeans Stacey and Amanda finally decided on which piece of clothes settings to get. 'Soo, you know which one you're getting?' asked Stacey. 'Yeah :)' replied Amanda. 'Which one?' Stacey asked. 'The Green dress, i think that one looked pretty on me' she replied. 'Well i certainly agree, and i hear Liam's your date, so i suggest you don't show him your dress then.' 'eye eye captian' laughed Amanda. As they went through the checkouts, bought the dress and went home, it felt like a looooooooooong day. 'So lets see the dress then' the boys said as they walked through the door. 'The dress is unavailable for views in the time being' Stacey said quickly. 'You can see the dress on Amanda on Valentines day' she added with a grin. 'ahhh :L' the boys sighed.

It was only tomorrow it was Valentines day, Amanda wasn't even sure if Liam had gotten his clothing for tomorrow night ready yet. 'Have you love birds got each others presents yet?' Amanda asked walking through the door coming home from school. 'Yees' They both replied at the same time. 'Hahahaha! JINX UNDER ROOF!' Zayn quickly said cheekly. 'daammnnn' as Stacey pulled a puppy dog sad face. 'Oh fine then, Stacey Stacey Stacey hahaha' Zayn said. 'awww, i love you babycakes!' Stacey said. 'i love you too' Zayn said staring into her eyes and kissed her. 'How long will the dance go to? because if it finishes early, Stacey and i are going to have like a love movie marathon tomorrow night if you want to join?' Zayn asked Amanda and Liam. 'Yeah it finishes at 7, so we should be at yours around 7:20pm' Amanda said excitingly. 'Great, well we're off to my place for the night, have fun you guys tomorrow,' Zayn and Stacey said. 'yeah thanks,' Harry and Amanda replied.

It was the day Amanda finally got to dance with Liam, it was like a dream come true to her. She's never done anything so special not casual thing with Liam ALONE before. All she thought through school was Liam and the dance, she was too excited.  
>After school she quickly went home and got changed, she even bought Liam a present, and what was the present? She bought him a block of his favourite caramello chocolate, a cat teddy saying 'I love you' and a rose. She was hoping he at least got her one thing so it didn't make him feel bad. She also got Louis a present so he didn't feel left out of all of this considering he doesn't have anyone to share this day with, she got him the book 'Meltdown' by Ben Elton because he never got to keep the book, so now he owns his own.<p>

*Beeep Beeeep* Liam honked his horn. 'I'LL BE DOWN IN A SECOND!' Amanda yelled out her window. She quickly finished appling on her make up and quickly spraid perfume and got her presents for Liam, and put the present for Louis on his bed and ran down stairs out the door to meet up with Liam. There was a moment silence before they hopped in the car, 'Wow' Liam began off with. 'You look..amazayn' (Yes he said it like that) with a giggle. 'haha, :$ thanks, you look..Handsomely beautiful..In a boys way! haha' she told him. They giggled walking to the car. As they hopped in Amanda quickly said. 'Oh! these are for you, Happy Valentines day Liam.' She said with a smile. 'Oh you didn't have to, but thanks Amanda' and have her a hug. 'Oh yum, my favourite! aha' 'haha' she returned the laugh. 'And this is for you' he reached over from the back seat a large teddy bear holding a rose. 'aww, you shouldn't have! it's so adorable!, thank you.' She said with a wide grin across her face. 'It's okay, its just a gift for saying thank you for letting me be your Valentines partner' He said. 

10 minutes later they arrived to the school. Liam hopped out and quickly ran over to open Amandas door and held out his hand. 'thank you' Amanda responded taking his hand. 'Lets rock this party,' He said walking in with her to the fall. 'Its going to be one of those romantic kind of dances, you know? haha not a party.' she laughed nervously thinking thats why he came. 'I know, it just a phase.' he smiled. 'haha' she said. As they walked in everyone was already there by the looks of it and they were half way through a song. 'quickly! lets go and get a spot on the floor aha' she took Liams hand and ran a little.  
>As the were slow dancing to the song, Liam whispered in her ear. 'Amanda, i've been dying to tell you this, i just haven't found the right moment, but i think this is the moment im supposed to tell you.' As those words ran through her ear, she wasn't sure if she was supposed to be excited or worried, but she chose the excited but said calmly, 'What was it you wanted to tell me?' 'Well i've liked you ever since we've met, your laugh was what caught my attention. Then i realised you look so beautiful, then you spoke. Then i got attracted to that, then we became great friends and then your talent at dancing was magnificent. But over all it was your soft, nice personality that ended up catching my attention. And what im trying to say is, i love you.' He said the last sentence nervously. 'I love you too' Amanda replide after a second or too. 'What?' Liam asked thinking if he heard her right or not. 'i said i love you too haha' she replied looking at him with the biggest grin on her face. 'That was the most kindest, beautifulest, sweetest thing someones ever said to me, and i've liked you ever since i met you as well, it was your smile that caught my attention. haha' they bothed laughed with the biggest smiles on there face and kissed passionately.<p>

It was the best night ever! and to top it off, they even got to watch all these Love movies and Amanda and Liam crying on each other in the sad bits, it was as if a love story came true, it what every girl wants to hear, and Amanda never forgot what Liam said that night and even wrote it in her journal just in case she gets sad and remembers how they got together. Now the next thing she was waiting to come next was the adventure camping with the rest during the holidays.


	3. Chapter 3 The trip of a life time

_**Chapter 3 - A trip of a life time**_

The First day of April, time has gone so fast since Valentines day yet Amanda hasn't forgot how Liam and her got together.

Louis' POV

'Ahhhhhhhhhhh' I started to wake up with a stretch. 'Wakey Wakey' Harry spoke walking into the room with bacon and eggs on toast for me. 'Why thank you curly wurly' I said with a grin on his face. 'Haha, your own breakfast in bed and that's what i get?' 'oh i'm sorry, thank you munchkin' I replied laughing. 'that's more like it' Harry said giggling. 'Don't forget its our camping week with the others, so don't get to relaxed' Harry finished off. I smiled as Harry walked out the door.  
>15 minutes later after eating dinner and getting dressed, i went down stairs to see the others. 'HEEEEEEEEEEY SOPHIE!' i ran at her with a hug. 'Nice to see you again' Letting her go because Niall gave me this get-off-my-girl look. 'Nice to see you too, thanks for letting me come on this trip' She added with a grin. 'Ah, it's nothing' I replied. 'As i was looking around the room everyone seemed to be in the most cutest couples, then there was just Harry and i being single pringles, but until i find the right girl, ill always have Harry, so you could say we were all in relationships' i thought. 'Everyone packed?' Zayn said at last. 'Yeah' Everyone said, 'Well we're taking Zayn and Liam's cars because they're both 4W drives, and it will have more room, we don't want to take everyones cars, so pick which car haha, we'll be leaving in 10 minutes, just gather your stuff and put them in the car now and do a run over of what you got' Stacey said.<p>

So as i was helping them pack the car, i saw Niall and Sophie flirting with eachother, it was too adorable, i'm so glad she makes him happy. They way he looked at her made her laugh, she knew he loved her and he knew the same, it was like a happy ending but to a start, im so jellllyyy! But i'll have a cute relationship like them one day. So Niall and Sophie hopped into Zayns car which meant it was Harry and I who were with Liam and Amanda.  
>It was a pretty awkward drive with them considering Liam and Amanda were being all lovey dovey while Liam was concentrating, it was pretty funny though watching them. But besides that, Harry and I had a lot of fun in the back, doing what we always do, and as happy as i was for the guys, it just didn't seem the same as we used to do while we were on tours and went places together, but i was happy for everyone.<p>

Sophies POV

'Are we almost there yet?' I asked for the first time in 20 minutes. 'Well we so happen to be going up the mountains, which is like about 10 minutes away and thats when we will be going 4W driving up there, thats why we brought Liams car, not Louis' because we need to go 4W driving' Zayn replied. 'Well how long will it take going up the mountain?' i asked. 'mhmm..' He started off. 'Maybe 30 minutes? so over all this trip should of taken us an hour and 10 to 20 minutes, because after the mountain we still have to go up there and find our spot; the person camping dude guide said that this spot is really fascinating, so it should be good.' He finally finished off. 'Sweet;' i said. After that short little conversation Niall started whispering cute things in my ear which made me laugh idioticly because the others didn't know what Niall was saying, Niall is such a charming man. My favourite thing he told me was 'I may not be a real leprechaun but i could be the gold at the end of your rainbow,' now that made me have the biggest smile on my face.  
>*bombombombombombombobmobmbom* the car went while we were driving up the mountain. While Niall and I were laughing while the car was jumping around we were hugging each other as if something was just about to jump out at us.<p>

Nialls POV

As we were going up the mountain i looked at Sophie while she was laughing, it was like one of those moment in like a tv show when its in slow-mo, it felt so much like it but the thing that always caught my eye was her smile, i know when she was sad or mad. I dont think she knows i take notice of even little things. Sophie is the most beautifulest talented girl, i don't want to lose her. Ever. She was like the spotlight in this car, i even started to forget that Zayn and Stacey were in here, thank God they weren't noticing us, it would have been embarrassing. But i'd do anything for Sophie, Whether its life or a death matter. Just Anything.  
>'What?' she asked when she found me styding her. 'Nothing' i added with a grin. 'Noooooo tell me haha' she said. 'Honestly..nothing.' i told her. 'you sure?' she asked. 'of course' i told her. 'haha aw. You're so cute' she told me and it turned to a butterfly kiss. 'hehe, i love you' i told her. 'I luuuuuuurv you moreee!' 'I love you more than God loves you himself, and thats a lot!' i said. 'Weelll i love you more than this galaxy! and thats a lot!' she told me. 'haha aw, this will never end. But i love you more' 'noo' 'nahnah, i won haha' i told her, and she gave me that 'puppy dog face' 'haha as cute as your face is, i still love you more and you'll never win' 'Pfffffft. oh i'll win, just wait and see' Sophie told me. 'hehe, we're so cute' 'i know' i said cutely.<p>

Liams POV

'Okay guys, it looks like we're almost there, not unless Zayn takes a different route, it should take about 5 - 10 minutes.' i told them. 'Woooooo! sos excited for this!' Said Harry. 'Is there any hot girls there?' Louis said jokingly. 'Haha, i dunno mate, sorry. i didn't ask who was there haha' i told Louis. 'Hahaha,' Louis laughed.

8 minutes later they finally arrived.

Staceys POV

As my shoes sunk into the snow, I could smell the fresh, cold air. My eyes traced the ground, taking in everything. The old, oak trees covered in white snow and the only word that managed to escape my mouth was "Wow". It was so beautiful, as if this whole trip I was in a cupboard and I just arrived at Narnia. I seemed to be frozen, as all the others were until I deep, husky and almost haunting voice greeted us. "Hello Lads and Ladies, welcome to the campsite, where you will be staying for the next week. If you look over there" he said pointing to the East, "You will see the outhouse, I hope you enjoy your stay, if anythings wrong just report it to management, all the important numbers are by your phone. Have a nice trip". I looked up to Zayn, his eyes filled with uncertainity. "Babe, this is scary", Zayn smiled at me, letting out a little laugh. I knew he was worried to, but didn't want to frighten me, I loved that about him. I squeezed his hand, and we all got in the car and drove up to the campsite.

Driving for about 5 minutes to our campsite, the house looked really old and shacky and scary. i was mortified.

Harrys POV

'Alright fellas' i started off jumping out of the car. 'the lads start with the tents, then the ladies can start with the cooking etc.' i finished. 'Thank God i bought my own utensils' i heard Stacey say as she was unpacking the boot looking at the house. 'Scary looking thing isn't it' i said to Louis as i was bringing out the tents. 'Superb' He looked back at the house then to me. 'AHHHHHH' i heard Amanda scream and then saw Liam run up to the house yelling 'WHAT? WHAT?' i ran with him. 'There's rats everywhere, and it smells. yuck' She said then tried to turn on the tap. Filthy orange water came running out from it. I walked up and opened the fridge. *eek eek* the rats were running from it and mould was everywhere. 'Holy Shoot guys, there's mould in here, and apparently you're not supposed to breath to much of it in or you can die' 'so someone did get an education and listened in class eh?' Liam said with a grin. 'It's just something i remember hearing. i dont really remember anything else' i quickly said back. Liam laughed and walked off to help the other boys, then i followed after him.

After some stumbles of setting up the tent and the girls refusing to cook in the kitchen, it was getting late and of course Niall was hungry so we made a bomb fire to cook our fire on and kept the cool stuff away from the fire. Though it was pretty difficult to create the fire considering it was snowing, it took a while but we finally got there.

Amandas POV  
>*schscscshschshcsh* something was rattling in the bush nearest to us. 'omg...was it only me or did someone hear something?' 'coming from that bush' i finished off with a terrified voice. *silence* 'i think i did' Harry said uncertain. Liam gave me a strange look and hugged me. 'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh k then' Louis said quite strangly, 'well; ehhh. Who wants to play monopoly? hahahaha' Louis said laughing. 'hahahahaha oh my God Louis, did you really bring that game?' i asked laughing. 'haha no, gotcha, but im going to read the book you got me' and winked at me. 'oh i never said thanks, so thanks Amanddddddaaaaa' and ran over and gave me a huge hug making that ahhhhh sound people usually do when they give you big hugs. 'hahaha about time, naahh but it's okay' i said. Louis gave me a smile and got to reading. Ohhhh how that boy is such an original. i looked around at everyone, to see how they were enjoying this so far, Zayn and Stacey were always cuddily, well of course they would be, dahhh silly me. Louis was fine reading his book. Harry seemed to be in the toilet or something. 'Hey eh, do you know where Harry wondered off to?' i asked Liam hoping he'd know. 'eh, not that i remember no; why?' he asked. 'Well i only just noticed he's been away for quite a while' i started to sound scared. 'mhmm, you're right..HEY GUYS, HAVE YOU SEEN HARRY?' Liam asked the group. everyone looked around as if they only just noticed. 'Jesus, where has he gone?' Louis said standing up. 'I'll check the house' Zayn said breaking away from Stacey for the first time!<br>As everyone was searching everywhere for him, Zayn came out of the house looking petrified. Louis came back from asking the park manager if he's seen Harry, and the rest just searching everywhere. 'I'll go check over there' i pointed to a light. 'Has anyone checked over there?' i asked before going. 'oh my God! are you serious? we forgot to look over there' Stacey said paranoid. 'Okay well, im going over there' i said starting to walk. 'Ill come with to make sure nothing happens just in case' Liam said running over and getting hold of my hand. As we were walking over, something started rustling in the bushes again *sccchhhsschchshchshcsh* Holy Sheet Liam, lets run haha' i said holding his hand tight and running. It so happened to be another camp sight were the light was coming from. Smiliar to ours but only they had an actual house and it wasn't disgusting. 'Eh hey guys, sorry to interupt but have you seen our friend..Harry. By any chance? quite tall, curly hair, pretty cute' Liam looked at me weirdly, 'oh come on, you know you're better looking to me, im just describing him' i whispered to Liam. 'Oh hey guys' Harry walked out of the house. 'What are you doing here? we've been looking for you for ages!' i walked up to Harry angrily. 'Calm down curly haha' he said. 'im not curly, i have straight hair thank you very much' 'okay okay, stop yelling, theres other around us. You don't want to make a scene now do you?' he looked at me in the eyes trying to settle me down. i just gave him a angry, frustrated, paranoid look. How could he of done that to us? just walk off. 'We'll have this discussion when we get back to the sight' i said angrily. Just before i was about to walk off i saw the people giving me nervous looks. 'Wait,' Harry started off, 'i met this girl while i was away, and i want you to meet her' He walked into the house, i quickly looked at Liam confused. Harry walked out of the house holding a girls hand. She was so beautiful, i know i may say this to everyone. But im being fully serious. Her hair was a beautiful brown, and her skin was a light olive. She didn't have pimples, or any flaws, she was the girl, every girl wanted to be and every boy wanted. A small smiled, widened from her lips, she made me so jealous, but so happy to know someone this perfect existed. Suddenly, I went back into reality, and looked at Liam too see if he was checking her out. It was as if, I was the only girl in the whole world, he looked at me and time stopped again. His eyes were beautiful, everything about him was beautiful and to be honest, I don't know how I found someone like him. His warm hands touched mine, and they instantly locked. He made me warm, and happy - at that moment I knew I loved him, he was the only one for me.  
>"eh, why don't you take her back to the sight and you can introduce us all to her? so -"<br>"i have a name" the girl said.  
>"ha, well uh your name hasn't been spoken aloud yet."<br>'gosh' i said under my breath.  
>"well it just so happens to be Eta. It's now been spoken aloud now, now hasn't it" Eta Said.<br>"Ha, you think you're so tough and all when really all you do is speak a bunch of words; you wanna get hit or something? .." i said not wanting an answer. "'cause you're gonna get hit if you keep talking sheet' i finished off getting a hold of Liams hand and walked off.  
>"PUSSY!" i heard Eta yell out.<br>'Yeah, Harry would love that; ha ha.' i said under my breath.  
>"..woah, that was dramatic; you go guuuurl" said Liam suprisingly laughing.<br>"haha, well she will get hit if she keeps talking like that, even to any of you's, and if she hurts Harry. ohhhhhhhh buddy, sheets going down her way" i said in a angry tone of matter.  
>"do you even know how to fight?" Liam asked.<br>"You really think i would be saying that to make myself act tough? what if she wanted to fight, how would i fight her back;? of course i know how to fight. i started boxing in year 7 up to 10, so i finished two years ago" i said.  
>"woah! really? teach me some moves while you're at it aye?" Liam said smiling. i wasn't sure if he was joking or not.<br>"eh, sure" i added with a grin.  
>he stopped me and turned me around, "Look, don't let her get to you, if she wants to be rude and if Harry -"<br>"What about me?" Harry said putting his hands into his pockets.  
>there was a moment of awkward silence, then we started to laugh and walk back in peace to the camp.<p>

"okay guys, i think it's late enough already. lets head off to bed" i said.  
>"agreed" everyone walked off to their tents. "night everyone" said Louis.<br>"Night Louis; night everyone" everyone said.

Harrys POV

i woke up at 6am, bright and early. the sun was still coming up through the clouds and out of the mountains. it was still the coldest of the mornings, at least -17 degrees. As i stepped foot out of the tent i felt my uggboots just sink into the snow. i took another step and saw my uggboots leave footprints behind; at least they'll know where i've headed off too, not unless the snow covers the foot prints.  
>I walked over to Eta's camp site. i knocked on her door. *knock knock* ... *knock -* the door opened. "Haha, sorry for waking you up early, it's just i thought they would get angry if i didn't spend time with them." I said. "Haha, it's okay, i was awake anyway. Come on in, you look cold!" Eta said bringing him inside cuddling him. "haha yeah, it is pretty chilly outside." i said thinking it was pretty obvious that it was cold since it was snowing outside! "Would you like some hot chocolate?" She asked. "Yes please! with marshmellows? ;) haha"<br>"eh, we don't have any" she said kinda quilty.  
>"Oh..it's okay, it's still yum without them" i put a smile on my face.<p>

5 minutes later she got the hot chocolate out of the microwave. "So how much did this cabin cost?" "well, we live here. we're the managers cousin, that's why we live pretty far from the sites" she said. "oh cool haha" i said. I checked the time. it was 9am. "oh, i should go. thanks for the hot chocolate" i kissed her on the cheeck goodbye. "Cya!" she said as i walked out of the door.

Louis' POV

I woke up remembering how Harry used to always make me breakfast in bed, or woke me up always with something to surprise me. But now he's always away, doing things im not even sure about yet, he always tells me stuff. Is he seeing someone? I just miss him so much. He's hardly even here anymore. We used to be so close, and now, its like we're only friends who hardly talk.  
>So i went outside to go talk to Harry and i saw him coming from behind the bush. I quickly went back into the tent, and waited 10 seconds to come out. 10. 9. 8. 7. 6. 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Okay. now it won't look weird. i walked out to find Harry back in his tent, no one was awake yet so i guess he would of gotten away from not being there. I started to make Scrambled eggs for all of us. i served them all on plates and put them on the table. I went to wake the lads and ladies up. "i cooked breakfast for you all! Scrambled eggs!" i yelled. "yum yum" I heard Stacey say waking up.. "thanks Louis, you're the best!" Niall said awaking quickly. "Thats why they call you Tomlegendson haha" Liam pattered my back passing me. "Yeah thanks Louis" Amanda said smiling walking past. "haha you legend Louis, been waiting for a good breakfast since we got here haha" Zayn said. All of those comments made me feel happy, as if people liked what i was doing, appriciated what i did, it was one of the best mornings to wake up to that. Harry walked out of his tent. I walked up with him to the table to eat. "Is there anything going on outside of this site that i should know of?" i asked Harry thinking he wouldn't be honest with me. "Well im seeing this girl, i forgot to bring her down for you's to meet her. Amanda and I were having an argument so i forgot" Harry said Truthfully. "oh okay, well when do we get to meet her? haha" I asked. "eh, maybe today?" "cool" i walked off and got my plate and started eating. "So what are we doing today?" Niall asked already finished. "How about we go rock climbing?" Stacey suggested. "or bush walking" Liam had a huge smile on his face. "Or we can ask the manager what they have to do around here?" Amanda suggested. "yeah, good idea. ill go ask Eta. She said shes the managers cousin" Harry said. "Whos Eta?" a lot of them asked confused. "oh right, dahhhhh. Eta is a girl i met when i walked off remember?" "oh..okay" everyone said looking around looking like they felt left out. Harry walked off. "Did you guys know about this?" Zayn asked to everyone left at the table. Amanda and Liam exchanged looks. "and you never happened to mention it?" I asked them. "Well, we were having an argument and i was angry. Plus she's not very nice. i don't even know why hes dating her," Amanda said. "HE'S DATING HER?" i shouted asking! "Yeah.." Liam said in an guilty tone. i walked off to my tent. "Sorry Louis!" i heard Amandas voice when i was walking off.<br>How could he do that to me? or all of us. He's ditching US for HER! we are like his best mates and his hardly hanging out with us. We came here for friends, no worries, just fun. I felt a tear stream down my face. Memories of Harry and I were going through my head as if it just happened, i didn't want to end our friendship just yet, i want to grow up to be old people with him. Yet still be forever young. i just want to turn back time, and make sure he never escaped, we never lost him, we would have had way much more fun.  
>As i kept thinking of memories, tears were streaming down my face heavy. Harry isn't even here to make me happy, isn't even here to let me feel his curls or let himself be a shoulder to lay on.<br>Zayn walked into the tent. "eh hey bud" Zayn started saying awkwardly.  
>"Hey" i said teary.<br>"this must be big news for you ay? being like an old married coupled to be basically cheated on" Zayn said.  
>"Ha, yeah. Its huge news. he didn't even tell me about it. Im always the first to know. Yeah i know he'll have to get a girl one day get married have babies and stuff haha, but he keeps walking off. He's not even spending time with us anymore. he's always with her, and why can't he bring her down here? so he can still be with us?" i asked.<br>"mhmm, i know. It's hard for us all. we miss him too, he hasn't exactly been himself lately hasn't he?" Zayn said pretty sad.  
>"Yeah, hes acting kinda strange.. but i just miss being us all.<br>"please tell me this is a dream" i told Zayn wiping my tears.  
>"sorry mate..it's not" Zayn hugged me.<br>"thanks for understanding mate" i told Zayn  
>"It's okay, i will always be your shoulder to cry on." he added with a smile<br>"haha, that means a lot. thanks" I said.  
>Zayn stopped hugging. Looked at me and nodded. He walked out of the tent. I guess its time to meet this Eta. If she's what Amanda described her as, then we're leaving. Harry deserves someone who will be sweet to not only Harry but we deserve respect as well. I don't want Harry getting hurt.<br>I walked out of the tent trying to feel fresh. It looked like Eta had already introduced. i walked over. "Hello" i said feeling like Edward Cullen talking to Bella the first time, but i didn't like her. "Hi" she began, but didn't seem to finished and started talking to the others. How rude. Oh well, she can't change me. I'm going to be myself, when im not upset. i grabbed 2 umbrellas. "Zayn!" i yelled out to him and showed him the umbrella. "Hahaha Louis, okay fine" i chucked him the umbrella when he was coming over. "Zayn takes on Louis, they've coming down the hill. He takes it under his leg, He puts it over his head! Zayn just dirtied his clothes and is going to get in alot of trouble from Stacey" Niall said as if he was hosting the game. "Hahahahahaha! Oh Niall" Liam said.

Nialls POV

Night fall was coming fast, it was a beautiful sunset. I grabbed Sophie by the wrist and sat down under a tree privately, i looked at her. The wind blew her hair, and i realised she was finally not wearing make up, i hated when she wore make up. i kissed her softly. She looked at me with a smile on nher face. "Haha what?" she asked. "haha you're not wearing your make up" i replied "do i really look that bad without it?" she asked concerned. "No waaaay! you look beautiful without it, and i wish you didn't wear it so often, because you don't need it! Grrr" giving her butterfly kisses. "Hahaha, Nialler, you're so cute" she said giggling. "well of course not as cute as you!" i said. "pfft, thanks but no thanks" she said. i looked at her seriously. "seriously. you're beautiful okay?" i said. "i love you" she told me. "i love you to" and gave each other a kiss.

"haha, whats with your friend?" i heard Eta say which sounded like it was coming from the bush. "Shh, listen" i told Sophie. she fell silent and started listening to. "Which one?" i heard Harry say. "The weird, quiet one? who came out of the tent later" she said as if he was joking. "oh, eh Louis?" Harry said as if she hurt him. "yeah, does he have mental problems or something? he's like really weird, does he cut himself? cause like he looked really depressed and had bags under his eyes and everything! i haven't seen anything like that before" she said like a laughing stock. "You know what, if you're going to judge my friends, disgrace them, be rude. Then i don't think we can be together anymore. It's not only me you're supposed to be polite too, everyone else has feelings." Harry said angrily. "come off it haha" she said as if he was joking. "no, im being serious. im sorry but our relationship is over" he said walking away. "Whatever, i don't need you anyway" she said walking off. "Ha, yeah whatever" Sophie and i heard Harry mumble under his breath. Sophie and i looked at each other. i got up. "you alright mate?" i asked. "yeah, im sick of girls. i should have listened to you guys in the first place, she was pretty selfish, lets go home" Harry said. i looked over to Sophie and gave her the come here signal. She got up and came over fast. "ALRIGHT FELLAS, TIMES UP! LETS GO HOME!" Harry yelled to us all. Harry walked into his tent and was packing up. "What happened?" Liam and Amanda asked, "yeah whats happening, why are we leaving early?" the rest of them started walking over to us. "He just broke up with Eta" i whispered to them. i saw Louis smile, as if he had his own friend back. To be honest, i was glad this happened. Though i still feel sorry for him.

So we all got packed, payed the bloke and started driving home.

Louis' POV

"Great to have you back" i said to Harry, "haha yeah, sorry about this, always being with her. i guess i should always ask for your opinions before i go off with girls now." Harry said. "give me a hug curly!" i said smiling. We hugged for a while. "ahhhhhh, that feels better. Thanks BooBear" Harry said. "haha, just happy to get those cuddles" i said. "Yeah great feeling" Harry said.  
>We cranked the music all the way home. overall it was one hectic trip but i guess we got Harry back into buisness, HE'S ALL MINE NOW!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - mixed signals.

Harrys POV what a beautiful morning it was in London. despite how early it was, it was a great view, too see the sun rise. The wake was totally worth it. it was a nice summer morning when i heard Zayn on the phone talking to what sounded like Amanda.  
>"babe, do you realise how early in the morning it is? its 5am. what are you doing calling me up at this hour?" i heard him through the wall.<br>walking over to my closet to put some pants on i heard him starting to get frustrated, but trying to do it in a nice way.  
>"Look babe. i've only had 2 hours sleep, now can we worry about this later? cause im tired as hell and need the resst for work!"<br>... "what do you mean 'since when did i have work'?! i've been working for the past 5 months now!" ... "yeah, okay. alright babe. okay..yes-  
>i love you too..okay..good. bye" he said with more of a calmer voice. "Jesus!" i knew he had hang up before he said that.<p>

walking out of my room and knocking on his door, i said "you alright man?"  
>"yeah course" he said then opened the door. "come on" i came in and made myself at home..even though it was my home. but i meant in the bedroom. "Lady trouble?" i asked.<br>"you have no idea" he said taking a deap breath.  
>"what happened this time?" starting to get curious. "uh the usual. not being able to see each other and sometimes she thinks im with other chicks cause i haven't called her back" "mm, makes me start to think she doesn't trust you"<br>Zayn stood there with his back on the door and started to stare into space as if i said something he didn't know.  
>After looking at him, i then came to think that he didn't know. i shifted my eyes side to side to the objects in his room.<br>He then looked at me in shock. "you're right, she doesn't trust me.." he kept staring at me and i was starting to feel out of place.  
>"what should i do?" he asked as if i had all the answers.<br>"uhhh.." i was startled. why is he asking me?! he should know the answer himself!  
>"what do you mean what should you do? you know her best.."<br>"yeah but you know more about relationships then i seem to do!"  
>"well..." i looked at him. "i don't know! next time she calls just say relationships about trust and if you don't trust me then i dont think we should be together!"<br>Zayn then took his eyes off me and looked around the room as if processing it in his head. "mm" he mummbled to himself.  
>His face lightened up with a smile, walked over to me and gave me a big hug.<br>"thanks a lot! that seem perfect!"  
>"uh, sure. anytime man..just want to see you happy"<br>"thanks man."  
>after we let go, i gave him one quick smile and i left the room. wow. i think i need to write him a relationship book from how much adivce i have to give him!<p>

Nialls POV *beep beep* *beep beep* my alarm went off. it was 7:30 in the morning, i looked around to see Sophie wasn't there. Where was she?! How did she beat me out of bed? shes always the last one?! what is this! i quickly ran down stairs too see that she was making eggs and bacon for breakfast.  
>"wow. first one out of bed this morning. what time did you wake up?" i asked her.<br>"not long ago actually. probably 10 minutes before now. how did you sleep?" she looked up at me with a beautiful smile on her face. "it was fantastic, especially with you by my side" i said coming up behind her hugging her from the back. she looked around and gave me a kiss on the lips. 'mm' she said breaking free to check on the bacon. "looks yum" i said. "everything looks yum to you!" she said laughing.  
>"watch your mouth" i teased and kissed her on the cheek.<br>"mm, i love you" "i love you too" i said grabbing her tighter. "Leave it for the bedroom!" Louis said coming down. "shut up Louis!" i yelled at him.  
>he laughed sitting down on a bench stool. "whats this i smell?" he sniffed in. "i smell bacon" taking another sniff he said "and i smell eggs" "so i sense we're having bacon and eggs. Sophie and i just gave him a dull look. "yes we are having bacon and eggs." she said.<br>"you made some for all of us?" i asked.  
>"well of course! now go sit down so i can dish it up. Louis; go wake the others please"<br>"yes mum" he said walking away.

Louis' POV after breakfast everyone went up to their room. obviously they all had different plans for today. Zayn was going to see Amanda,  
>Niall was out with Sophie, and Liam was going to see Stacey and take her out for a picnic.<br>Then there was Harry. he just happened to want to go out and play soccer. He offered if i wanted to play, but i wasn't really in the mood to play anything.  
>To be honest, i wanted to go shopping.<p>

Taking a stroll in Connors. i saw this girl, with swaying brunette hair. She flicked her hair facing my direction and i saw this beautiful face. She had lovely green eyes, with a charming smile, with a lovely face shape. she was the meaning of perfection..  
>i had to do or say something if i wanted her in my life! wow im starting to sound like Zayn. nervously rubbing my hands together, i could feel i was sweating. why was i nervous over someone i havent even met? she could be rude for all i know! "uh..hi" i said my voice shakened.<br>"Hi" she turned to face me and put a smile on her face.  
>"you shopping here alone?" What was i thinking? asking her that! "uh..haha. yeah" she said starting to look a little creepened.<br>"sorry. i bet its weird that i asked you that. 'cause we're strangers" i looked away nervously "hey." she said trying to catch my attention. i looked up. her eyes blew me away, and of course that smile; made me get butterflies in my stomach!  
>"just because you're a stranger doesn't mean i don't want to chat" "haha, well. if you insist. what i really wanted to say all along was that you're beautiful" did i really just tell her that! she must totally think im a creep now! no worst. a pedofile or something!<br>"why thank you" she said with a large smile on her face there was a pause then she said. "you know what. lets go for a coffee"  
>i agreed. we went to starbucks. my favourite place for coffees. "mm..favourite place to just chill out." i said.<br>"Same!" she said smiling large with one hand on her chest.  
>"favourite drink?" i asked testifying her.<br>"iced coffee"  
>my jaw dropped.<br>"oh my God." "same here"  
>"no way!" "yes way!"<br>"hahaha, oh God i feel like a school girl again"

After coffee, we took a stroll in another few stores and bought some clothes. and at the end of the day we finally stopped to a hault. "today was great. im so glad i met you" she said.  
>there was a minute pause. "here, have my number. if you're up for a day like this again. call me" she slipped some paper in my pocket.<br>"hey, i never got your name" i said testing her how hard to get she would be. "it's because i didn't give it" she said smiling and walking away,  
>damn shes good!<p>

Harrys POV *a few weeks later*  
>it was 10:30am when i hopped out of bed. walking down stairs i saw that nobody was here. Until i heard Louis talking to someone on the phone in his room.<br>"mm, i guess ill be seeing you later than...haha alright...byeee"  
>Louis openeed the door and started to walk down the stairs until he catched my eye.<br>"Harry.." Louis said awkwardly. he's hiding something. i know him to well.  
>"Louis" i said in a more relaxed tone. "want breakfast?"<br>"uhhh no. i've already had some and im late meeting someone"  
>"who?"<br>"uh,"  
>"someone as in...a girl?"<br>"im gonna be late. seeya Harry!"  
>Shutting the door behind him, i threw my hands up in rage.<p>

AH. HE'S BEEN BLOWING ME OFF FOR SOME MYSTERY 'SOMEONE' FOR THE LAST FEW WEEKS. if he's getting a girlfriend i'll be the only one without one. ill be alone; because the boys are always with their girlfriends!  
>i mean, what happened to 'what ever happens we'll always be together?' cause it seems like 'what ever happens, i'll be with my girlfriend if you need me'<br>i just hope the boys have made the right decisions and girls. don't get me wrong, i like them. it's just us boys never have anytime by ourselves anymore. I could feel a lump in my throat forming, and i let out what has been locked inside of me all this time. A river of tears were strolling down my face, sobbing into my hands. Am i that jealous of everyone? Considering it to myself that i actually could be was terrible, i couldn't admit it, even too myself. Why must this be so difficult? The single life was fun! But i guess just like seasons, people change.  
>Maybe..Just maybe, i should go on a dating website to see how good it is to be with someone.<p>

Booting up my MacBook Pro, i opened up Safari and searched for some websites. Great! i found one with free registration, finally. Within 10 minutes of finally setting up the account i had 3 requests. Holy cow!  
>Elizabeth Turner?<br>Macey Brown?  
>Or Faith Marilyn? Looks like im going to be a busy guy!<p>

bzz bzz, my phone started to vibrate. bzz bzz, it kept vibrating. bzz bzz. ALRIGHT, SHUT UP. i thought it my head. Getting out of bed to answer or look at what was going on on my mobile.  
>it turns out 12 other people had wanted to meet up! wow!<br>Wanting to keep the people to a minimum, i still only went with Elizabeth, Macey and Faith. I had to meet them all today! Elizabeth is at 11am, Macey is at 2pm and Faith wants to have dinner already at 6pm! Im on a roll-llll. Smiling at the thought of it all.

"You must be Elizabeth?" i asked "So you must be Harry? You look so much like your picture"  
>"as to you."<br>She had calming brown eyes with brown, natural straight hair flowing down her back, Make up wasn't packed on, but you could see it.

Having finished a coffee and a bite, we took a stroll in the park. "You know, you look beautiful today" i complimented. She blushed. "thank you"  
>It was kind of awkward silence from then. I checked the time on my watch and realised it was 1:50pm. CRAP. "Sorry, i have to go" i said,<br>"oh"  
>I gave her an apologetic smile.<p>

I just arrived at the movies on time. "i thought you weren't going to show up for a second" Macey said,  
>No greeting. No hellos. a statement of relief as an introduction. "ha, yeah. Sorry..So, we redy to see the movie?"<br>"yeah! lets go!" We went and saw The Avengers.  
>"mm i did't really like that movie.."<br>My mouth dropped opened, was she serious? That was the coolest movie EVER! Right, we has an opinion. Okay calm down.  
>"Why not?" i asked finally.<br>"ah well, violence isn't really my thing you see.."  
>Well why did she choose that movie then? "oh" I didn't really like her that much to be honest, she was out of my league. Pretending i had to be somewhere else i looked at my watch, it was 5:21pm. If i go now it gives me about 35 minutes to get ready and be there on time.<br>"uh i have to go, thanks for the movie!"  
>"We should try this another time?" she asked.<br>"uh..maybe"  
>she looked disappointed.<p>

Last but not least of the day was Faith, please be good!  
>Meeting her at Waters Diner, she was in this gorgeous dress, she had beautiful hazel eyes, with curly brown hair; which seemed to have a few tones lighter foils in it. It definately looked natural!<br>"Are those tones in your hair natural?" i asked quickly.  
>"Haha, yes."<br>"Wow.." you could say i was speechless; she was just plain beautiful. She wasn't wearing much makeup. well to be honest, she was only wearing mascara and lipgloss. I like her already!  
>She blushed. Going into the resturant, i saw Louis and some girl dining by the window! CRAP. Why did we both have to be here?!<br>The waitress assigned us to our table, a few tables away from Louis.  
>"please dont see us, please dont see us." i kept begging under my breath.<br>"Pardon?" Faith asked.  
>"oh, nothing" i said, keeping my voice down.<p>

We ordered red wine to go with our pasta.  
>"Excuse me. i need to go to the toilet" i told Faith.<br>"Oh sure"  
>I got out of my seat and went for the restroom, i swear i could feel Louis' eyes staring at me.<p>

Coming out of the toilet, Louis was there to which looked expressionless, i couldn't tell if he was mad, or if he was just waiting for the loo.  
>"Louis?" "Harry" His voice was angry. I walked passed him to get soap and wash my hands. He didn't move.<br>I looked at him through the mirror, he was just staring back at me. "What's your problem?" i snapped.  
>"What do you mean what's my problem, What's YOUR problem?"<br>"Nothing!"  
>"Well why ask me whats my problem then?!"<br>"well you're the one staring at me!"  
>"Because you're in the same resturaunt as me!"<br>"How was i ought to know which resturaunt you were in? YOU haven't told me ANYTHING for the past few weeks. So you tell me!"  
>He was speechless. Yeah, that's right, back away. I dried my hands and got out of there. In the mean time, it looked like Faith and Louis' girl were talking and getting along.<br>WHAT? HOW? Louis came by my side. His jaw also dropped.  
>We both had a stare down. We now knew, that this meant war. "Come on baby, lets go" Louis said "What? but.."<br>"Sorry, something just came up. we have to go"  
>"oh alright; Seeya!" she waved to Faith.<p>

"How do you know her?" i asked Faith, when i was walking her to her car.  
>"Who? Eleanor?"<br>So that's her name..  
>"Uh yeah"<br>"oh we knew each other ages ago, we went to high school together"  
>"oh" We reached her car,<br>"well thank you very much for dinner" She said.  
>"no thank you"<br>we both giggled. There was a moment when we both looked into each others eyes, and a shock of elecricity went through me, and i know it wasn't just me.  
>Went started to kiss passionately, i pushed her against her car. Wow! this felt amazing!<br>It felt like minutes rushing by, i didn't want to stop. But i know we were making a scene in a parking lot. I let go, "wow" she said puffing.  
>We both started to laugh.<p>

Weeks and Weeks went by when i kept seeing my gorgeous Faith. We would go to the movies, have picnics, take photos, go sight seeing. This is life! bzz bzz. my phone was vibrating in my pocket. It was Louis. i sighed.  
>"Hello?"<br>"uh, hi.. Harry"  
>"Hey"<br>"Can we talk? like face to face?"  
>"like now?"<br>"i would prefer it to be sooner than later"  
>I considered it for a moment.<br>"okay, our place in 30?"  
>"yup. ok"<br>and we hung up.  
>"Who was that?" Faith asked.<br>"Sorry babe, but i have to go. You could say it's important, and it was Louis" I gave her a kiss on her forehead and left.

"Hey" Louis said when i walked in. "Hey" now this was awkward. "uh, what i really needed to say in person was.." he cut off, he was playing with his fingers, he seemed...nervous. "What i wanted to say was..sorry" He slowly tilted his head to look at me. I went over to him give him a tight hug.  
>"I'm sorry too man"<br>"No it was all me"  
>"No don't blame yourself..it was both of us"<br>We hugged in silence for a bit.  
>"I missed you" I said. "Missed you too mate"<br>It was so good too have him back "Hey, where's your misses?"  
>"She's working"<br>"well how about we go on a double date?"  
>"GREAT IDEA!" we jumped up and down like little kids on Christmas day.<p>

After Eleanor finished work, Louis went and got her. While i got Faith.  
>We went to Waters Diner, because that's where both of our REAL dates, you could say, were first there. Looking around the table to see everyone happy, just made the night a whole of a lot better, and made me realise how lucky i am to have them. <p>


End file.
